


A Misused Gift

by SP4CEC4DET



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hemipenes, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Plushophilia, Pre-Relationship, Scent Kink, Unrequited Crush, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP4CEC4DET/pseuds/SP4CEC4DET
Summary: Patton give Janus a little something for all his hard work.The rotten snake proceeds to grossly misuse the poor thing.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	A Misused Gift

**Author's Note:**

> yeah we out here writing horny tss fics at 2am

Today had been hard.

Thomas had been at a social function, one largely comprised of distant relatives who didn't have a grasp on the concept of the internet so, of course, Janus had been working over time to get Thomas out of situations that set Virgil on edge. And, of course, after every little lie, Patton had something to say, an alternative to offer for the next run-in. It was frustrating, being looked down on in such a way, but it was nice to be able to back off towards the end of the night.

Now, Thomas was going to bed. Roman and Remus would most certainly be fighting over who would get to reign over dreams for the evening, while the others were likely trying to settle down themselves. Janus appeared in his room with a heavy sigh, pulling his capelet and hat off to hang on the rack by the proverbial front door. It wasn't until he was unbuttoning his dress shirt and moving towards his bed that he noticed something new was there.

Evidently, he wasn't the first person to pop into his room after the party. He usually kept it locked to the others, but he must have been just distracted enough for one of them to slip in. And judging by the giant dog plush with the blue ribbon that now sat in the cent of his bed, he could guess who. He sighed again, shrugging his shirt off and plucking the note from around it's neck.

_"Sorry for all the pestering,"_ the note read in Patton's messy scrawl, _"We may not agree on methods, but I do appreciate you helping out! (And Virgil does too, even if he won't admit it)."_

Janus snorted, half out of disbelief, half out of affection. He doubted Patton's assertion on Virgil's attitude towards him was correct, but the sentiment was appreciated. As was the apparent apology gift. Janus wasn't one to keep keepsakes from Thomas's childhood the way Patton was, but a good cuddle was imperative to Thomas's idea of self-care, so he did have a few stuffed critters of his own (mostly gifts from Remus). This soft, fluffy dog that was about half his height would make a nice, if cumbersome, addition.

So, Janus stripped the rest of his clothes off down to his sleep shorts and settled into bed beside the plushie. He wrapped an extra set of arms around it and buried his face in it's "fur," breathing deep.

That was, apparently, a mistake.

A wave of emotions crashed over Janus as he breathed in the scent on the plush. This was not a brand-new thing, thought up just for him. It was steeped in the smell of Patton and his room and, unfortunate for his plans for rest, it went right to Janus's cocks.

He groaned, biting his lip with his dull teeth. He rubbed his face over the belly of the dog, scales catching lightly on the soft fabric.

"Oh, fuck me," he huffed, sitting up and shucking his shorts off. He lay back down, using one pair of hands to work over his hardening cocks, and a third to hold the paw of the plush to his face. It felt amazing. He could almost imagine it was Patton's hands brushing over his sensitive heads, Patton's fingers teasing along the slight vein. He bit down on the plush's paw to muffle his sounds, careful not to let his fang puncture it.

Then a marvelous idea crossed his mind.

He sat up, moving to straddle the dog and moaning as his heavy cocks settled into the soft "fur." Almost immediately, he began rocking his hips, pressing his cocks into the softness below as he tugged the head of the plush up, pressing his face into the top of it. He wouldn't last long now, imagining the cool softness to be Patton's softer thighs or ass. Inhaling his scent deeply as he moaned and panted into to fabric. His movements quickly became rushed and erratic as he reached his peak, moaning Morality's name into the "fur" as he came, shuddering, dirtying the poor thing.

He sat back onto his bed after a moment, catching his breath and watching his cum glisten on the white and brown "fur." He ought to clean it up, and he would, after he admired his handiwork.


End file.
